The X-Files/Season 1
Category:Seasons The X-Files is an American science fiction television series that aired for nine seasons on the FOX Network from 1993 to 2002. The premise of the show focuses on two F.B.I. agents who investigate mysterious cases of the paranormal - cases that other agents cannot solve, or do not want to. Agent Fox Mulder and his partner Dana Scully journey across the country looking into unexplained phenomena while also finding themselves immersed in a web of political intrigue and government conspiracies. Season one of The X-Files aired from September 10th, 1993 to May 13th, 1994, spanning a total of twenty-four episodes. The series starred David Duchovny in the role of FBI special agent Fox "Spooky" Mulder, and Gillian Anderson as his skeptical partner, Dana Scully. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Chris Carter - Executive producer; Creator; Developer * Glen Morgan - Co-executive producer * James Wong - Co-executive producer * R.W. Goodwin - Co-executive producer * Paul Rabwin - Producer * Alex Gansa - Supervising producer * Daniel Sackheim - Supervising producer * Howard Gordon - Supervising producer * Joseph Patrick Finn - Production manager; Line producer * James Coblentz - Editor * Mark Snow - Composer Directors * Daniel Sackheim * David Nutter * Harry Longstreet * Joe Napolitano * Larry Shaw * Robert Mandel * William Graham Writers * Alex Gansa * Chris Carter * Glen Morgan * Howard Gordon * James Wong * Marilyn Osborn Notes & Trivia * X-Files/Season 1 redirects to this page. Home video * The X-Files: Volume 3 (VHS) * The X-Files: The Complete First Season * The X-Files: The Complete Collection * The X-Files: The Complete Collector's Edition See also External Links References ---- Category:Chris Carter Category:Daniel Sackheim Category:Joseph Patrick Finn Category:Alex Gansa Category:R.W. Goodwin Category:Howard Gordon Category:Glen Morgan Category:Paul Rabwin Category:James Wong Category:Robert Mandel Category:David Nutter Category:Joe Napolitano Category:Larry Shaw Category:Marilyn Osborn Category:Harry Longstreet Category:Mark Snow Category:David Duchovny Category:Gillian Anderson Category:Mitch Pileggi Category:William B. Davis Category:Charles Cioffi Category:Terence Kelly Category:Ty Miller Category:Michael Horse Category:Donnelly Rhodes Category:Jimmy Herman Category:Renae Morriseau Category:Dwight McFee Category:Paul Anthony McLean Category:Frederick Coffin Category:Marshall Bell Category:Scott Bellis Category:Jerry Hardin Category:Brent Stait Category:Alvin Sanders Category:Sheila Paterson Category:Tony Pantages Category:Freda Perry Category:Michael Rogers Category:William MacDonald Category:Jane MacDougall Category:Kimberly Unger Category:Jason Beghe Category:Donal Logue Category:Kevin McNulty Category:Terence Kelly Category:Colleen Winton Category:James Bell Category:Gary Hetherington Category:Rob Morton Category:Paul Joyce Category:Tom O'Rourke Category:Titus Welliver Category:David Hay Category:Barry Greene Category:Ken Tremblett Category:Cliff De Young Category:Sarah Koskoff Category:Leon Russom Category:Stephen E. Miller Category:Zachary Ansley Category:Jim Jansen Category:Malcolm Stewart Category:Alexandra Berlin Category:William B. Davis Category:Katya Gardner Category:J.B. Bivens Category:Ric Reid Category:Lesley Ewen Category:Ken Camroux Category:Doug Abrahams Category:Joe Doserro Category:Christopher Hutson Category:Phoebe Price Category:June B. Wilde Category:Jerry Hardin Category:Michael Bryan French Category:Seth Green Category:Gabrielle Rose Category:Monica Parker Category:Sheila Moore Category:Lalainia Lindbjerg Category:Andrew Johnston Category:Johnny Cuthbert Category:Vince Metcalfe Category:Michael Puttonen Category:Brian Furlong Category:Doc Harris Category:Carrie Classen Category:Mark Kandborg Category:Tony Morelli Category:Cody Serpa Category:Doug Hutchison Category:Paul Ben-Victor Category:Henry Beckman Category:Timothy Webber Category:Jan D'Arcy Category:Jerry Wasserman Category:Frank C. Turner Category:Gillian Carfra Category:Pat Bermel Category:Mikal Dughi Category:Glynis Davies Category:Steve Adams Category:Catherine Lough Haggquist Category:Andre Daniels Category:Carrie Snodgress Category:Michael Cavanaugh Category:Donald Gibb Category:Joel Palmer Category:Shelley-Lynn Owens Category:Don Thompson Category:Akiko Morison Category:Taunya Dee Category:Anthony Harrison Category:Glen Roald Category:Mauricio Mercado Category:Amanda Pays Category:Susanna Thompson